Off The Menu
Speak to Misty Levin at Panino in Beverly Hills |level = Level 6 |location = Panino, Beverly Hills |rewards = +36, +18 |previous = Manager Meet Up |following = This Immaculat Night Almost There}}After learning that fashion designer Misty Levin is still in LA, your manager, Simon Orsik, sets up a meeting, so that you might be able to ask Misty about the guest list for LIF's grand opening. Travel to Panino in Beverly Hills and talk to Misty for 3 to begin the goal. Misty will ask you what you thought about her designs and, no matter how the conversation goes, you will ask her about her boyfriend, Tom Lord, who is a marketing executive for Immaculat Vodka. Misty will tell you that she'll ask Tom to give you a call, as she's sure he'll be able to help you out. In return, you promise to purchase the boots she's designed, and stock them in Kardash Miami. After leaving Panino, you'll receive a call from Tom, who tells you that you're unfortunately not famous enough to be automatically put on the guest list. If you choose to use your charm, he'll put you on the guest list immediately, unlocking the goal This Immaculat Night. If you choose not to use your charm, you'll need to complete 1 professional project first. This will unlock the goal Almost There. Dialogue Meeting Misty= 3 '''2 (Come back later.) |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Tom was certainly right about those designs! |Your Dialogue #2 = A''' More about Tom... +6, +3 '''B They are great! |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = A''' Oh, he's really busy trying to get everything ready for the opening of Lif. Have you heard of it? '''B Why thank you! I should just let Tom pick my designs for me. |Your Dialogue #3 = A''' Actually... '''B How is Tom? |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = A''' Oh! I'm sure Tom could get you in. I'll have him call you. Now your manager, Mr. Orsik, said you were interested in the boots? '''B Oh, he's really busy trying to get everything ready for the opening of Lif. Have you heard of it? |Your Dialogue #4 = A''' I'll take them. '''B Actually... |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = A''' Just like that? '''B Oh! I'm sure Tom could get you in. I'll have him call you. Now your manager, Mr. Orsik, said you were interested in the boots? |Your Dialogue #5 = A''' Just like that. '''B I'll take them. |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = A''' Wow! Thank you. I still can't believe that my work will be in a Kardash store. Thank you so much! '''B Just like that? |Your Dialogue #6 = A''' No problem. '''B Just like that. |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = B''' Wow! Thank you. I still can't believe that my work will be in a Kardash store. Thank you so much! |Your Dialogue #7 = '''B No problem.}} |-| Tom's Call= 2 '''2 Oh... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1''' BUT I think I can get you in, if you could help me out with something. I'd need you to promote Immaculat Vodka while you're there. You know, just be seen ordering it, talk it up, get in some pictures with a bottle. How does that sound? You do that for me, and I'll get you in. +10, +10 '''2 Tell you what. You get a little more experience, a little more famous and we'll talk it over - maybe I can do something. |Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' Deal. '''2 Okay... |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = 1''' This is really coming together! I'll be in touch with your manager in three hours. |Your Dialogue #5 = '''1 Okay.}} Category:Goals